1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of accessories that attach to string or line trimmers and, more particularly, to wheeled extensions that support line trimmers during use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several wheeled accessories that attach to a handheld electric or gas-powered line trimmers have been developed in the past (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,531,350; 4,704,849; 4,829,755; 4,879,869; 4,891,931; 4,922,694; 5,092,112; and 5,228,276). All of these devices were developed to support a trimmer on wheels for easy mobility and to cut grass or weeds evenly during use.
Line trimmers are used for a variety of applications in the yard. For example, they can be used as mowing devices for cutting weeds and grass growing along fences or plants beds where a lawnmower cannot reach. For these applications, the head of the trimmer must be maintained horizontally so that the grass is cut evenly. Most of the trimmer wheeled accessories include two wheels that extend laterally from the trimmer's main pole. The wheels are located between the trimmer head and the user thereby creating a fulcrum between the trimmer head and the handle. During use, the fulcrum requires the user to move the handle up and down in an opposite directions relative to the trimmer head.
The use of line trimmers to make a vertical cut around a lawn or hedge is also known. Typically, this requires the user to manually hold the head of the trimmer so that the cutting line or string cuts along a vertical path. When cutting a vertical edge around a lawn, it is important to keep the cutting line or string on a vertical path and to position the distal end of the line or string slightly above the soil line so that dirt and rocks are not thrown into the air. Unfortunately, with prior art wheeled accessories that place two wheels behind the trimmer, it is difficult to precisely control the trimmer head and practical use of a line-feed feature is prohibited.
Another drawback of a trimmer wheeled accessory with two wheels located behind and on opposite sides of the trimmer head is that the wheels extend laterally, preventing the trimmer head from being positioned near or adjacent to another object or plant.
What is needed is one trimmer wheeled support accessory that addresses the need to support the trimmer as it trims both horizontally and vertically, that is height adjustable, and that enables the trimmer head to be placed close to plants or other objects.